


[Reylo prompt #7] Millennium Falcon

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reylo Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Hi! First of all, I wanna let you know that I love your fics! Can't wait for your AO3 acc!!! Second, I wish, if you like the idea, to suggest u write a fic where Rey took Ben from the throne room after the lightsaber explosion, and he waking inside Snoke's ship... :3 please... And... Well... Smut is always welcome, if u feel like it... =P





	[Reylo prompt #7] Millennium Falcon

Kylo Ren woke up to an unfamiliar sight.

Unfamiliar to Kylo Ren, yet it used to be a second home to the boy once known as Ben Solo.

He head was resting on someone’s lap. Her slender fingers stopped running through his hair the moment she noticed he was awake. He shot up from her lap as soon as it fully hit him that he was on the Millennium Falcon.

“Why am I here?!”

“If they found Snoke cut in half and you on the floor, they would kill you. I had no choice.” Rey explained. “ I couldn’t just leave you there, Ben, not after what we were so close to accomplish.”

“And what exactly were we accomplishing? Capturing me for the Resistance? Turning me to the light side?” Kylo asked angrily. He should have known it was her plan all along.

“I am not turning you into something you don’t want to be.” Rey replied softly. She reached out and gently took his hands in hers.

“ Ben, I can’t let the First Order destroy the Resistance, so I’m begging you. Please help me save the Resistance, if not for them then at least for me.”

“What’s in it for me?” Kylo raised his eyebrow. Rey hesitated for a moment, but then offered something she knew Kylo couldn’t deny.

“Me.”

“What?”

“You wanted me to let go, to join you and let the past die, didn’t you?” Rey took a deep breath. “If you promise to help me, and walk away from the First Order, let your past die, I will stay by your side for as long as you want me.”

“So you think you matter to me more than the very cause I am fighting for?” Kylo asked, amused by how Rey turned pale at his comment.

“Well, am I?”

He smirked.

“Of course you are, sweetheart.”


End file.
